Come To Me
by ines.faberry
Summary: Rachel Berry jeune fille discrète du lycée McKinley n'aurait jamais imaginé que Quinn l'élève la plus populaire pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Santana de son côté croyait en avoir fini avec Puck. Mais un voyage scolaire pourrait tout changer. FABERRY/PUCKTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Come to me.**

_Résumé :_** Rachel Berry jeune fille discrète du lycée McKinley n'aurait jamais imaginé que Quinn l'élève la plus populaire pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Santana de son côté croyait en avoir fini avec Puck. Mais un voyage scolaire pourrait tout changer.**

_Couples :_ **Faberry _ Pucktana**

_Notes de l'auteur:_ **du Faberry comme toujours, mais une histoire un peu différente de d'habitude. Pour les Brittana shippers je suis désolée mais ici Santana est 100% hétéro car justement le sujet de l'homosexualité ici sera approfondis et ça aurait fait un peu trop d'avoir deux couples lesbiens, l'histoire aurait perdu tout son sens, donc ce sera du Pucktana, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews. D'autres chapitres sont à venir dans les prochains jours.**

* * *

_Il était sept heures du matin et les élèves du lycée McKinley de la classe de monsieur Schuester étaient rassemblés devant le lycée où se trouvait également plusieurs parents et un bus qui se préparait à accueillir la classe et les emmener direction New York. Le voyage allait durer une semaine et l'excitation était présente pour les élèves qui pour la plupart n'avaient jamais quitté Lima. Mme Pillsbury qui accompagnait à la sortie fit l'appel classant les élèves par chambre. _

_C'est ainsi que Rachel Berry, l'adolescente réservée et solitaire de la classe se retrouva dans la même chambre que Quinn et Santana deux cheerleaders populaires qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole sauf pour lui demander un stylo. Rachel avait pourtant demandé à être dans la chambre de Tina et Mercedes mais on lui expliqua qu'il fallait créer une mixité des groupes afin que les élèves apprennent à mieux se connaître car le but du voyage était la collectivité. _

_La brunette dit au revoir à ses pères la boule au ventre de se retrouver avec deux magnifiques filles qui n'allaient sûrement pas lui adresser un mot du voyage, puis elle monta dans le bus et s'assit juste derrière les deux cheerleaders._

* * *

_Après une demi heure de route, Santana se retourna pour voir Rachel et lui fit un sourire que la brune lui rendit aussitôt, étonnée d'un tel geste, deux minutes après Quinn fit de même puis elle et son amie se mirent à rire. Rachel devint rouge et se demanda si ses camarades ne se fichaient pas un peu d'elle, elle demanda innocemment la cause du rire des jeunes filles. _

« t'as l'air terrifiée, tu sais on a jamais mangé personne, tu t'appelles comment ?

« je suis dans votre classe depuis un an...je m'appelle Rachel.

« ah c'est toi Rachel ? Bah enchantée moi c'est Santana, n'essaye pas de m'appeler Satan même pour rire je te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule.

« euh...d'accord, enchantée.

« pourquoi tu parles jamais ? » _intervint Quinn_

« sûrement car je n'ai rien à dire.

« t'es timide ?

« disons que oui.

« c'est dommage j'ai toujours pensé qu'on pourrait s'entendre, le voyage nous permettra de nous connaître. »

_La blonde sourit sincèrement et se retourna pour retourner dans sa lecture._

* * *

_Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hôtel, chaque groupe reçu la clé de sa chambre et partirent ranger leur valises. _

_Santana sauta sur le lit le plus grand des trois et affirma qu'elle prendrait celui-ci sans même attendre l'avis de ses camarades, Rachel posa timidement sa valise sur le lit le plus éloigné des deux autres et Quinn commença à tout ranger. _

« on à rendez vous avec tout le monde pour manger à 19h30, ça nous laisse une heure pour prendre nos douche se préparer tout ça, qui veut y aller la première ?

« on a qu'à y aller à deux Quinnie comme ça on ira plus vite et Rachel aura le temps d'y aller aussi ?

« d'accord. »

_Elles partirent dans la salle de bain, et Rachel se retrouva seule. Elle se demanda pourquoi deux adolescentes de seize ans allaient prendre leur douche ensemble, enfin elles étaient presque des femmes, c'était vraiment étrange comme situation mais la brunette n'osa pas poser de question. _

_Elle envoya un message à ses pères pour leur dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et que ses camarades de chambre étaient très gentilles, puis elle prépara son pyjama pour ce soir._

* * *

_Il était 22h, les trois filles étaient chacune dans leur lit respectif, Quinn lisait tandis que Rachel essayait de s'endormir._

« je m'ennuie » _dit Santana_, « vous voulez qu'on fasse un truc à trois ? »

_Rachel toussa fortement et s'étouffa faisant rire ses deux camarades_.

« je ne parlais pas de ce que tu penses Rachel !

« oh non je ne pensais à rien » _s'excusa la brune. _

« mouais, bref quand je disais un truc à trois c'était un jeu...on pourrait faire un vérité ou vérité ?

« c'est quoi ?

« bah un action vérité sans les actions, c'est la version flemmarde.

« je suis partante moi ! Et toi Rach ? » _dit Quinn_

« allez-y commencez.

« ok, bon vas y Quinnie je te pose une question, hum...est ce que t'as des vues sur quelqu'un au bahut ?

« oui.

« oh mon dieu ! Qui ?

« t'avais le droit à une seule question.

« hum ok, Quinn pose une question à Rachel !

« d'accord. Rachel jusqu'où tu as été avec un garçon..hum sexuellement ?

_La brune rougis. _

« nul part.

« t'as jamais rien fait ?

« non...je suis pas le genre de fille que les garçons regardent.

« t'es belle pourtant je comprends pas...

« Quinn c'était trop gay ce que tu viens de dire » _s'esclaffa Santana. _

« la ferme San. Bon à toi Rachel pose une question à Santana.

« en fait je voudrais vous poser une question groupée...

« vas-y

« c'est peut être indiscret et je m'en excuse mais...est ce que vous couchez ensemble ?

« wtf ? » _la latina explosa de rire pleurant presque tandis que la blonde était choquée par une telle question puis elle suivit Santana dans son fou rire interminable. Rachel se sentit gênée._

« oh je suis désolée c'était peut être indiscret...

« non non t'inquiète pas...c'est juste que je me demande comment t'as pu croire un truc pareil, Quinn et moi on couche pas ensemble...je suis hétéro.

« mais vous prenez votre douche ensemble alors...

« ça veut rien dire, c'était pour aller plus vite puis on se tourne le dos enfin on se voit pas quoi.

« ok c'est super gênant...

« tu penses que j'ai une tête à aimer les filles ? » _demanda Quinn. _

« non non voyons non !

« je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais non désolée je ne suis pas de cette team. Déçue ma petite Rachel ?

« non c'est tant mieux pour vous.

« et toi tu aimes les filles ?

« continuons le jeu s'il vous plaît. »

* * *

_Le lendemain matin Quinn se réveilla la première et sauta sur le lit de Santana pour lui dire de ''lever ses grosses fesses'' et de venir déjeuner, puis elle réveilla Rachel d'une manière assez étrange...avec une étreinte qui surpris la jeune brune encore dans les vapes. _

« ouh la ! t'as pas assez dormi toi !

« non, mais je me suis bien amusée avec vous. Bonjour.

« Bonjour » _sourit Quinn. _

« donc elle elle se fait réveiller par un câlin mais moi on me saute carrément dessus ?

« soit pas jalouse Sanny tu sais bien que c'est toi ma préférée » _les trois filles rirent et partirent déjeuner._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Santana alla voir Brittany qui était sa meilleure amie déçue d'être séparée d'elle durant le séjour, et Quinn et Rachel remontèrent dans leur chambre. _

_Rachel fit son lit, et celui de ses nouvelles amies, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, rangea un peu les affaires. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale celle où se trouvait un canapé et une armoire, elle vit Quinn complètement nue, elle fit tomber les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les bras en poussant un petit cri d'étonnement. _

« je ne pensais pas être si horrible à voir » _rit Quinn. _

« mais Quinn t'étais...tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, complètement nue !

« je n'ai aucun problème avec mon corps

« c'est gênant

« tu veux que je m'habille ?

« oui s'il te plaît

« donc la vue ne te plaît pas ?

« tu essayes de me tester ou je me trompe ?

« tu ne te trompe pas. Et mes yeux sont plus hauts.

« désolée. Quinn arrête ça.

« ok ça va je m'habille, tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

_Rachel ignora la remarque et parti s'habiller dans une autre pièce encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir._

* * *

« eh Rach tu ne l'as pas mal pris j'espère...

« non, c'est juste que j'étais assez mal à l'aise, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

« je suis sûre que t'as un beau corps.

« si tu le dis. Pourquoi t'es si gentille avec moi ?

« pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

« tu es populaire, magnifique...tu n'as aucune raison de t'intéresser à moi.

« je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui rabaisse une camarade sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas populaire.

« je suis certaine que lorsqu'on rentrera à Lima tout ça sera fini, Santana et toi me tournerez le dos et continuerez à m'ignorer comme vous le faites depuis un an.

« c'est différent maintenant.

« pourquoi ?

« on t'apprécie. Non pas qu'on t'aimais pas avant, mais on te remarquais pas...tu es si discrète.

« je tacherais de me faire un peu plus remarquer c'est d'accord. »_ Rachel sourit._

* * *

« eh Santana !

« oh tient Puckerman, toujours pas mort ? Dommage.

« arrête ça.

« je fais ce que je veux, et pourquoi tu me parles ? On a plus rien à faire ensemble toi et moi.

« tu peux pas continuer à m'ignorer comme ci y avais rien eu entre nous.

« c'était juste une putain d'erreur.

« trois mois c'est pas une erreur.

« j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

« la seule erreur que tu pourrais faire serait de ne pas me pardonner.

« t'es impardonnable, t'as fait passer ta popularité avant ma dignité et ça je te le pardonnerais jamais.

« ok je l'ai raconté à deux trois potes je pensais pas que ça ferait le tour du lycée.

« je suis devenue la catin du lycée à cause de tes conneries. J'aurais cette réputation jusqu'à ce que j'aille à l'université si elle ne me suit pas là-bas aussi.

« c'était pas mon intention, tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi.

« tu tiens à moi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimes, tu n'as jamais été capable de me le dire alors tait toi, juste tait toi.

« je...-

« non ne le dit pas, ça me ferait encore plus mal de devoir te foutre mon poing dans la gueule après que tu te sois affaiblis, maintenant dégage si tu veux pas serrer la main de Snixx »

* * *

« San...t'as pas dis un mot de toute la soirée...

« et alors ? T'as besoin d'entendre ma voix pour être comblée Quinn ? Je suis pas ton Furby*.

« ok t'as parlé avec Puck.

« oui et j'aurais préféré éviter.

« il t'as dis quelque chose de méchant ?

« ça aurait été plus facile mais non...il s'est excusé.

« c'est une bonne chose !

« tu veux rire ?

« non, Santana il a fait une erreur ok mais tu peux pas lui faire la gueule infiniment, vous étiez tellement bien ensemble.

« on étaient oui, mais c'est du passé. Je pense que je vais sortir avec Sam ou qu'est ce que tu penses de Mike ? Ou Finn peut être ?

« sérieusement ? Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Je penses que tu devrais réfléchir un peu...la nuit porte conseil.

« tes dictons de grand-mères tu te les mets où je pense.

« moi aussi je t'aime Santana

« la ferme. »

* * *

_Après quelques jours de séjour, Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury décidèrent d'organiser ce qu'ils appellent une ''boum'', en gros une fête dans un langage plus jeune. Santana ne pu s'empêcher d'ailleurs de faire une remarque sur le vieux mot qu'avaient employés ses professeurs ce qui fit rire toute la classe._

* * *

_Il était 21h et tous les jeunes avaient rendez vous dans la salle principale de l'hôtel pour la soirée dans une demi heure. _

« je pense que je vais rester ici » _dit Rachel. _

« non tu vas enfiler une robe et ramener ton joli petit cul en bas Rachel, cette soirée va être géniale et ce serait pas une soirée géniale sans notre petite juive chanteuse préférée.

« attends...comment tu sais que je chante ?

« bah tu chantes sous la douche...

« je t'ai entendu aussi »_ intervint Quinn_

« ça vous à plu ? » _rit Rachel. _

« oui c'était excellent !

« tu devrais chanter à la soirée !

« non je n'aime pas trop me donner en spectacle...j'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi.

« arrête d'être si peu sûre de toi, t'as des diamants dans la voix Rach !

« non mais vas-y Quinn roule lui une pelle aussi, t'es l'hétéro la plus gay que j'ai vu de ma vie.

« si Rachel embrasse aussi bien qu'elle chante ça me dérange pas

« euh

« Quinn ferme la tu aggraves ton cas. Bref Rachel va mettre ta robe noire courte, elle te vas à ravir, et met du rouge à lèvres rouge ! Quinn tu devrais mettre une robe rose pâle, celle que je t'ai offerte tu l'as gardée ? Bien. Dépêchez vous un peu ! »

* * *

_La soirée démarra et tous les élèves commencèrent à danser, rire et s'amuser. La salle était grande, il y avait un bar, une scène avec un micro, une piste de danse. Santana était assise au bar lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par son ex, Puck. Elle souffla et il lui tendit un verre toujours avec ce même sourire charmeur qui l'avait faite craquer quelques mois plus tôt, elle sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir et repris son air de Snixx. _

« tu essayes de me saouler pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

« très drôle, j'essaye juste d'être sympa

« tu veux être sympa ? Disparaît.

« pas sans toi.

« tes phrases de lover des bacs à sable tu te les gardes.

« c'était la première phrase que tu m'as dis quand on s'est rencontrés...

« tu as une bonne mémoire c'est bien bravo.

« on était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, c'était en maths et j'essayais de te charmer, t'étais la première fille à me rembarrer, j'avais aimé ça.

« à cet instant j'ai su que tu allais gâcher ma vie.

« à cet instant j'ai su que tu ferais parti de ma vie.

« mais tu ne fais plus parti de la mienne.

« tu mens.

« t'insinue que je suis une menteuse ?

« n'essaye pas de me faire peur, j'ai jamais eu peur de toi, ton snix ne fait que m'exciter encore plus !

« ah la je te retrouve, toujours aussi pervers.

« viens danser.

« non.

« tait toi et viens » _il la tira par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. _

« je te hais à un point indescriptible. »

* * *

« s'il te plaît Rach juste une chanson !

« non Quinn, ça gâchera la soirée.

« tu m'aimes ?

« oui ?

« alors chantes je t'en pris, tu les subjugueraient j'en suis sûre.

« je passerais pour une prétentieuse, je préfère rester une plante verte.

« personne ne veut être une plante verte, je sais que t'aimerais qu'on te remarque, alors vas-y c'est le moment !

« je vais y réfléchir.

« réfléchis bien alors ! Penses à ce que ce voyage t'as apporté, à notre amitié naissante.

« tu sais être très touchante. »_ rit Rachel._

* * *

« je sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de danser avec toi...je devrais être en train de te frapper dit quelque chose vite avant que je me mette à le faire...

« tu aimes danser, tu m'aimes voilà pourquoi t'es ici.

« t'as l'air si sûr de toi.

« plus que jamais, t'as toujours ce même regard sur moi.

« ce regard de mépris ouais.

« oui de mépris...un mépris très fort même !

« très intense.

« la chanson est finie pourquoi t'es encore accrochée à moi ?

« parce que tu me tiens, lâche moi.

« c'est toi qui me tiens !

« non j'essaye de te repousser la.

« je suis sérieux tu me tiens.

« je te tiens par la barbichetteuuuh » _Santana se mit à rire seule, fière de sa blague._ « sérieusement je te tiens parce que tu me tiens je lâcherais pas la première.

« je lâcherais pas le premier non plus.

« on peut rester très longtemps alors, je ferais pas le premier pas.

« c'est débile, tu as dis que tu voulais plus jamais me revoir

« mais j'ai peur de quand ce moment arrivera et que tu deviendras un déchet humain détruit par la tristesse.

« t'as surtout peur que tout cela se termine, parce que quand on se lâchera ça sera vraiment fini.

« c'est fini depuis longtemps.

« cesses de planter tes ongles dans mes bras.

« c'est pour que tu lâches.

« tu triches.

« tu peux rien contre moi.

« t'es sûre de ça ? »

_Puck s'approcha du visage de Santana et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle enleva ses ongles de sa peau et se recula, tout en gardant ses bras autour de lui._

« c'était petit. Pas très innovateur.

« toujours mieux que toi.

« ne cris pas victoire trop vite.

« j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as trouvé de mieux. »

_La latina s'approcha et embrassa son ex, pas un simple baiser comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, un plus passionné, plus profond, à tel point qu'il la lâcha. _

« j'ai gagné !

« moi aussi. » _puis il reprit le baiser la où ils l'avaient laissé._

* * *

« Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée, voilà je suis ici sous la demande de ma nouvelle amie, Quinn, pour...chanter

« vas-y Rach' tu vas tout déchirer !

« c'est vraiment pour toi que je fais ça Quinn. Allez y monsieur Schuester, envoyez la musique ! »

**Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
Are you ready to fight?  
Don't you know, you know  
You're not the only one  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers**

**But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder**

**Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder**

**Wanna be remembered?  
Stand out of the crowd  
Don't choke on the fire  
It's tryin' to burn you out  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers**

**But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder**

**Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder**

**Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
It could change your life  
All I ever hear are whispers**

**But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder**

**Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder**

**Turn it up  
I know you can  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder**

_lorsque la chanson fut terminée un tonner d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, tout le monde criait le nom de Rachel, Santana était montée sur une chaise et levait ses bras en criant « _BRAVO RACHEL !_ », mais Rachel ne regardait que Quinn, c'était la seule à ne pas crier ou applaudir, elle était debout face à Rachel souriant, Rachel lui rendu son sourire. Quinn se mit alors à courir vers la scène et sauta dans les bras de Rachel prononçant un simple « _merci_ », Rachel resserra son étreinte._

* * *

_La soirée se termina, Santana parti avec Puck, tandis que Rachel et Quinn allèrent dans la chambre. Rachel s'assied sur le bord de son lit, épuisée par la soirée, lorsque Quinn vint se placer derrière elle, et l'encercla. _

« merci d'avoir chanté pour moi. » _elle accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser dans le cou de Rachel, la brune frissonna mais ne repoussa pas son amie pour autant. _« je dois te remercier »

« Quinn à quoi tu joues ?

« ton cœur bat super vite.

« en effet, et j'ai très chaud.

« c'est moi qui te fait cet effet ?

« tait toi s'il te plaît. »

_Quinn continua ce qu'elle avait commencé avec Rachel et marqua la peau de son cou d'un léger suçon qui fit gémir Rachel. Elle fit descendre lentement la fermeture de sa robe laissant la brune en sous vêtements, qui s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Quinn retirait sa propre robe, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur Rachel qui tremblait légèrement au contact de sa peau. _

« tes mains sont froides Quinn. »

_La blonde sourit malicieusement et plaqua ses mains sur le ventre de Rachel qui se tortilla sous le corps de son amie la suppliant de retirer ses mains. _

« arrête Quinn ! Tu vas me le payer

« oh vraiment ?

« oui je..- » _Quinn plaqua ses lèvres sur le ventre de Rachel, la brune ferma les yeux_ « oh putain »

* * *

_Après quelques secondes Quinn descendit du lit,_ « voilà j'espère que ça t'as plu, je vais prendre une douche » _puis elle partit, laissant Rachel sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la brune se leva difficilement et se regarda dans le grand miroir de la chambre, ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux en batailles et la bretelle de son soutient-gorge ne demandait qu'à tomber. Ces quelques minutes avaient littéralement choquées Rachel qui se demandait pourquoi Quinn avait fait cela...et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas simplement embrassé, oui parce que durant toutes ces minutes elle n'avait pas posé une seule fois ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel._

* * *

« Je suis en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

« laquelle ?

« te pardonner.

« Santana je-

« non profite de l'instant présent.

« non je veux te le dire, je t'aime Santana, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et être avec toi ici est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis qu'on ai rompu.

« je t'aime aussi...et je déteste t'aimer, parce que je sais qu'un jour tout cela sera fini.

« c'est à toi de choisir si cela se finira ou pas, moi je resterais.

« si je part c'est parce que tu aurais fait une erreur, et je ne reviendrais plus.

« donc tu reviens ?

« ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Puckerman.

« cette soirée était vraiment bien.

« oui je me suis éclatée, et Rachel a vraiment bien chanté.

« oui c'est vrai. Tu aurais du chanter toi aussi !

« un jour peut être.

« un duo avec toi et Rachel ça serait vraiment bien en fait quand j'y penses.

« oh oh calme, t'es le seul à savoir que je chante, je compte pas le crier sur tous les toits

« t'as un talent et tu veux pas l'exploiter...je te comprendrais jamais.

« je chanterais si tu chantes avec moi.

« alors la tu peux toujours rêver.

« haha j'en était sûre, je gagne toujours Puckerman »

* * *

« Hello les filles ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

« salut Santana, oui, et toi ?

« ouais super, vous avez déjeuner ?

« on viens juste d'y aller.

« d'accord. Ah quand je pense que le séjour est déjà fini, c'était trop bien.

« oui, je me suis vraiment amusée » _Quinn fixa Rachel qui baissa les yeux. _

« moi aussi » _dit Rachel._

« bref, raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Puck ! » _Quinn s'installa sur son lit et tapota sur celui ci pour inviter ses amies s'y joindre. _

« euh je suis pas sûre que vos petites oreilles pourront supporter de telles choses...haha

« on se passera de ces détails merci Santana, je parlait de ce que vous vous êtes dis tout ça.

« ah, bah durant la soirée on s'est un peu chamaillé, puis on a fait une sorte de duel et on s'est embrassé...après quand tout s'est terminé on est allé dans sa chambre, Finn et Sam n'étaient pas la. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, puis une chose en entraînant une autre...voilà voilà quoi. Et vous ?

« de quoi nous ? » _rougis la brune. _

« bah vous avez fait quoi ?

« on a dormi directement, on était épuisées.

« ah d'accord, je me demandais...pourquoi t'as un suçon dans le cou Rachel ?

« elle s'est pincée

« toute seule ?

« bah elle jouait avec une pince et elle se l'est accroché sur la peau...elle est un peu bête tu sais mais on l'aime quand même hein » _toussa Quinn_

« oui bah faut dire que je me suis vraiment fait mal.

« ok vous êtes complètement tarées les filles. »

* * *

_Le soir venu, les élèves dire au revoir à New York, ils avaient passé une semaine « magique » comme l'avait dit Quinn. Ils avaient beaucoup visité cette grande ville, ils avaient appris à se connaître les uns les autres et de nouvelles alliances s'étaient créées pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs qui avaient organisé ce voyage pour régler les disputes trop fréquentes dans la classe. _

_Quinn était assise du côté vitre dans le car, Rachel était à ses côtés ses écouteurs dans les oreilles elle s'endormait à moitié. Dans la rangée d'à côté se trouvaient Puck et Santana qui se chamaillaient sur une histoire de pari. Le car démarra et ils repartirent direction Lima. _

_Rachel regardait Quinn, elle était absorbée par sa lecture et ne semblait pas se soucier du reste du monde. La brune était anxieuse de revenir à Lima, elle avait tellement de questions, pourquoi son amie avait réagit ainsi après la soirée, pourquoi elle était si attentionnée avec elle. Mais elle savait qu'une fois rentrée à Lima, Quinn ne lui adresserait plus la parole, c'était certain, elle le sentait._

* * *

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le lendemain à Lima, Quinn sorti du bus en courant prenant Santana par la main et alla retrouver sa mère ravie de pouvoir lui raconter son séjour. _

_Elle ne dit pas au revoir à Rachel. _

_Rachel descendit lentement et sauta dans les bras de ses pères, elle se sentait si triste, Quinn ne lui avait pas adressé un mot du voyage, pourquoi s'était-elle mise à côté d'elle dans ces cas là ? _

« ça ne va pas ma puce ?

« si papa...je suis juste fatiguée par le voyage. »

_Toutes les familles rentrèrent chez elles._

* * *

_Le week-end passa. Rachel avait hésité à contacter Quinn mais elle s'était dit qu'après tout si la blonde avait eu envie de lui parler elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait regarder les photos prises à New York, se rappelant des bons moments passés avec Quinn et Santana, des vidéos aussi des trois jeunes filles en pleins fou rire, dansant dans la chambre ou faisant des farces à leur camarades. Rachel aurait tellement aimé rester à New York, que rien ne change, que Quinn reste là. _

_Quinn. Rachel ne pensait qu'à Quinn, elle n'était pas attirée amoureusement par Quinn, non Rachel ne se sentait pas plus gay que ça, ni hétéro en fait, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse et pensait ne jamais le devenir. Quinn avait juste ce petit quelque chose attirant et intriguant à la fois, quelque chose que Rachel ne pouvait pas expliquer, elle était douce, attentionnée mais tout autant malicieuse, loin de l'image de la cheerleader froide qu'elle était au lycée. _

_Santana aussi était loin d'être la brute qu'elle laissait croire, Rachel avait durant ce voyage rencontré une Santana plus fragile, certes elle avait du répondant, elle savait se faire respecter mais elle avait cette part de faiblesse qui avait plu à la brunette. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille comme Santana puisse devenir son amie._

* * *

_Le lundi suivant tout le monde retourna au lycée, l'ambiance la classe avait complètement changé, même Rachel était saluée par ses camarades. _

_Rachel s'assit à sa place habituelle, juste devant Quinn et à côté de Tina. Le cours de monsieur Schuester commença et la brune se mit à écrire la leçon dans son cahier lorsqu'elle fut taper sur l'épaule, elle se retourna et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit Quinn toute souriante qui l'appelait, mais elle prit un air froid car la blonde l'avait quelque peu déçue. _

« oui ?

« tu veux déjeuner avec moi à midi ?

« non merci je doit retrouvé une amie à quelques minutes du lycée.

« une amie ?

« oui j'ai des amies, ça t'étonne ?

« non du tout...c'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'on parle, on a pas pu le faire ce week-end.

« désolée, une autre fois peut-être. »

_Quinn fit une moue déçue de s'être prit un vent par Rachel, elle ne compris pas vraiment la réaction de la brunette. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là._

* * *

_Lorsque la classe fut terminée, tous les élèves du lycée McKinley allèrent en récréation. Quinn en profita pour suivre Rachel qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes, après avoir bien vérifié qu'elle était seule, elle entra à son tour et verrouilla la porte. Rachel était debout face à l'un des miroirs de la pièce. _

« Rach...

_La brune sursauta, n'aillant pas entendu son amie entrer. _

« tu m'as fait peur Quinn !

« oh désolée, je pensais que tu m'avais vu rentrer.

« non. Tu me cherchais ?

« oui... » _Elle vint se placer derrière Rachel et l'encercla posant sa tête sur son épaule, mais la brune se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Quinn. _

« arrête ça.

« on ne me donne pas d'ordre.

« s'il te plaît.

« je te pensais plus forte que ça, vas y Rachel repousse moi.

« Quinn !

« t'es même pas capable de partir regarde tu restes plantée la.

« je-

« t'en a envie.

« non.

« tu mens. » _Elle embrassa le cou de Rachel qui s'assit sur le bord du lavabo et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Rachel bouillonnait sous l'emprise de la blonde, elle voulait crier, la gifler, partir en courant mais non, elle restait là, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et l'esprit plein de question. _

_La sonnerie retentit, Rachel souffla très fort, soulagée d'être libérée de l'emprise de Quinn._

* * *

_Les semaines passèrent, et le petit jeu de Quinn continua, Rachel fini même par trouver un plaisir personnel dans les baisers de son amie sans vraiment savoir la raison de ces gestes. Elle avait cessé de lui poser la question, après tout si elle avait vraiment voulu que ça s'arrête elle l'aurait dit fermement. Mais elle avait compris que tôt ou tard ce petit jeu finirait mal..._

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, celui là était juste un petit test pour vous mettre dedans. **

**Je poste la suite dans la semaine xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Le mois d'Avril venait de commencer, le soleil et la chaleur étaient présents dans l'Ohio ce qui était plutôt rare alors tout le monde en profitait. Y compris Quinn qui mettait ses meilleurs décolletés et robes courtes en dehors des tenues de Cheerios, et faisait tout pour déconcentrer Rachel que ce soit en cours, ou dans les couloirs. _

_Rachel elle, continuait sa vie normalement, mais commençait à développer des sentiments pour Quinn sans vraiment trop savoir si leur relation était sérieuse ou si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour la blonde. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas embrassée sur la bouche et avait encore moins couché avec elle...non elle la touchait juste, l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le ventre, elle n'allait pas plus loin que de se mettre en sous vêtements mais toutes ces petites choses n'étaient pas des choses qu'une simple amie ferait se disait Rachel. Elle était perdue._

_Rachel n'avait d'ailleurs jamais prit les devants sur leur ''relation'', c'était toujours Quinn qui décidait de quand, où et comment cela se passerait, et c'était aussi elle qui y mettait fin, comme ci la brune était son jouet, sa marionnette, son objet de plaisir...un sextoy comme aurait dit Santana._

_Santana elle était toujours plus ou moins avec Puck, même si elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur, elle lui avait pardonné trop facilement et trouvait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était toujours aussi macho, il n'avait pas plus d'attentions pour elle, et elle détestait ses potes brutes de l'équipe de foot. _

* * *

« c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Vous allez m'offrir quoi ?

« une enveloppe vide, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais dépenser le peu d'argent de poche que j'ai pour tes beaux yeux blondie ? T'attendras que je sois connue pour ça et encore si je te snobe pas.

« ah bah bonjour la meilleure amie » _elle soupira_ « au fait Rachel c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

« le 18 décembre

« ah presque comme Santana, elle est du 26 !

« bah vas-y déballe ma vie ! Tu veux pas donner ma taille, ma pointure et mon premier mot non plus ?

« 1m65, du 37 et il me semble que c'était ''vieille truie'' t'étais déjà une dure à cuire.

« t'as de la chance que je t'apprécie sinon j'aurais déjà enfoncé ta tête dans cette purée dégueulasse

« ouais bah méfie toi qu'un jour je me venge.

« la blague ! Sérieux blondie même Rachel fait plus peur que toi.

« je fais peur ?

« non pas du tout en fait.

« méfiez vous...on dit petit mais puissant !

« ouais Santana me dit souvent ça...eh attendez je viens de comprendre ! » _intervint Puck._

_la latina explosa de rire, suivit de ses deux amies. _

« je suis trop forte. Non mais sérieux Quinn ''petit mais puissant'' tu t'es prise pour la lessive skip ou quoi ?

« quand je pense que cette discussion est partie de mon cadeau d'anniversaire...

« ah tient ! Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir...de la lessive skip petit mais puissant, ça te plaît ?

« oh mon dieu je vais me la faire celle la.

« je suis partant pour t'aider Quinn...j'apprécie pas trop qu'on remette en question la taille de mon puckosaure !

« ouhhh les deux mousquetaires sont contre moi si ce n'est pas grandiose ça ! Et toi Rachel tu veux te joindre à eux ?

« non, en fait si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je doit partir. »

_Elle quitta le réfectoire subitement sans attendre la réaction de ses trois nouveaux amis. Santana haussa les épaules et continua son repas, Puck fronça les sourcils fixant Quinn qui elle n'avait pas dit un mot et était devenue bien pâle. Elle quitta également la table, prétextant avoir une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. _

« euh t'as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

« oui les deux naines ont enfin quitté la table ?

« mais Quinn est plus grande que toi...puis non mais t'es Santana Lopez et tu remarques même pas qu'il se passe un truc entre ces deux là ?

« mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Quinn n'est pas gay sinon on aurai pas prit notre douche ensemble attends tu crois que je me met nue devant des lesbiennes mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

« bah tu dois être aveugle mais mon gay radar a sonné !

« t'as pas de gay radar Puck arrête de te prendre pour moi.

« attends tu prends ta douche avec Quinn ? Wanky...invitez moi la prochaine fois !

« ma main sur ta joue elle va s'inviter aussi !

« ok j'aurais essayé.

« ouais bah n'essaye plus. Et tu racontes n'importe quoi, elles sont juste amies !

« oui c'est pour ça que Rachel a constamment des suçons quand elle passe du temps avec Quinn.

« mais t'es pire qu'une fille pour remarquer des choses comme ça, c'est sur ton orientation sexuelle à toi qu'on devrait se poser des questions.

« je vais me fâcher !

« ah bah il serait temps ! J'ai l'impression d'être l'homme dans notre couple.

« en parlant de couple...ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas...

« mais t'es répugnant je suis en train de manger ! Voilà ça y est j'ai plus faim !

« cool ! Je peux avoir ta part de gâteau au chocolat ? »

_Santana renversa la fin de sa canette de soda sur la part du gâteau et la tendit à Puck en souriant. _

« tient.

« si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter.

« ah berk tu me dégoûte !

« je te jure que c'est pas mauvais. Tu veux goûter ?

_Santana plissa les yeux,_ « étouffe toi avec ta part. »

* * *

« Rachel ? Rachel t'es la ? » _Quinn cherchait Rachel partout dans le lycée, elle l'avait cherché dans les toilettes des filles, puis ceux des garçons...juste au qu'à ou...puis elle avait été dans la cour, elle avait ouvert toute les salles de classe possible. Elle essaya une dernière solution, le vestiaire des Cheerios, même si cela était peu probable puisqu'il était interdit aux non-membres de l'équipe d'y pénétrer._

_Peu probable, mais en ouvrant la porte Quinn fut surprise de voir Rachel en tenue de Cheerios aux côté du coach Sylvester. Elle entra en se raclant la gorge. _

« ah tient Fabray tu tombes bien ! Tu sais qu'après le scandale de Santana et ses photos en sous-vêtements sa popularité a drôlement diminué et j'ai du lui enlever son statut de co-capitaine, mais comme tes faibles performances ne suffisaient pas à ce que tu sois la seule star sur le podium, j'ai longtemps cherché la perle rare. Et il faut dire que cette naine au gros pif m'a particulièrement épatée, et en plus de ça elle chante ! Alors nous allons formé un spectacle du tonnerre entre chant et acrobaties cela risque d'être prometteur. J'espère que vous allez vous entendre même si honnêtement ce n'est pas mon problème car je ne connais pas la sympathie. On se retrouve ce soir à 18h les sardines, et faites moi disparaître cette sale graisse de vos hanches. »

_Comment avait-elle pu cracher tout ça en si peu de secondes ? En tout cas Quinn était restée choquée par la nouvelle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle a virer sa meilleure amie ? Certes elle appréciait Rachel mais elle trouvait ça injuste que sans aucun effort elle se retrouve à ses côtés sur le podium alors qu'elle et Santana avaient du souffrir pendant des semaines intensives d'exercices avant d'obtenir ce privilège. _

_Rachel elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardait Quinn toute gênée par la situation. _

« tu ne m'avais pas prévenu.

« je l'ai su ce matin...et je ne voulais pas le dire devant Santana, je suis mal d'avoir prit sa place...

« alors pourquoi tu as accepté ?

« tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que personne ne voulait être une plante verte ? Eh bien tu as raison, je ne le veut pas et moi aussi je veux profiter de mes années lycée à faire la fête avec vous !

« t'avais pas besoin d'être Cheerios pour ça ! On est amie, tu serais allé dans toutes mes fêtes !

« mais j'aurais toujours été vu comme l'intrus, ton accessoire même ! Je ne veux pas rester cette petite juive ringarde toute ma vie !

« t'es pas ringarde, t'as ton style, tu veux quoi maintenant ? Devenir le clone des autres filles du lycée ? Ce que j'appréciais chez toi c'était que tu te démarquais des autres, maintenant on peut te foutre dans le bocal des autres potiches !

« donc toi aussi tu es une potiche alors ?

« oui parce que moi je n'ai pas une forte personnalité comme toi, je n'existe que pour mon physique, et j'ai pas toujours eu ce physique...avant j'étais comme toi, introvertie, bizarre mais je me sentais bien, depuis que je suis dans les Cheerios je suis devenue une pétasse sans émotions, et pour Santana c'est pareil ! Elle en est carrément venue à faire des photos osées...alors oui je te dis tout ça parce que j'ai peur pour toi, c'est une expérience très difficile ! La moitié des filles du lycée sont tombées dans le piège, et c'est pas la dedans que tu trouveras ta voie !

« je pense que je suis assez grande et mature pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi, alors c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais si tu t'inquiétait vraiment pour moi tu arrêterais ce petit jeu de séduction débile que tu fais tous les jours parce que ça ne m'attire pas du tout, si je ne t'ai pas repoussée c'est parce que tu me faisais de la peine, alors maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais aller m'entraîner comme me l'a demandé le coach Sylvester. »

_Quinn était restée bouche bée par le discours de Rachel, et plutôt embarrassée car la brune n'avait jamais parlé de leur relation spéciale. Elle fut blessée dans son amour propre, donc Rachel n'était pas attirée par elle ? Enfin ça c'est ce que la blonde pensait...la vérité était tout autre. _

* * *

_Rachel courrait sur le terrain de sport pour entraîner sa respiration car les exercices de cheerleading étaient très physiques et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de tels effort._

_Puck vint s'asseoir dans les gradins et regarda Rachel en plein entraînement qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle retira ses écouteurs et vint le rejoindre, c'était plutôt étonnant car même si leur parents étaient amis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de contact depuis l'adolescence. _

« alors comme ça t'es rentrée dans les Cheerios ! T'as du courage !

« oui on m'a dit que c'était difficile, mais je suis prête à endurer ça.

« Quinn est au courant ?

« c'est la seule à l'être...j'ai peur de la réaction de Santana car j'ai pris sa place de co-capitaine.

« elle risque de mal le prendre...mais de toute façon elle savait qu'elle allait être remplacée alors ne t'inquiète pas trop.

« c'est bizarre...on parle jamais tous les deux.

« oui, c'est pas volontaire c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que t'es dans un monde à part...mais je t'apprécie et puis entre juifs on doit se soutenir...sauf cet abrutit de Jacob Ben Israël la, mais toi t'es cool.

« ah...merci je suppose ? Haha, je te trouve cool aussi, enfin même si j'oublie pas tous les slushies que tu m'as lancé au visage.

« ah oui c'est vrai, pardon, mais en même temps t'étais une proie facile t'es petite et pas très rapide alors... »

La brune lui mit un coup de poing sur l'épaule en riant.

« en fait à la base j'étais venu voir Santana...d'habitude elle s'entraîne toujours ici, bizarre...

« oui je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas venu pour moi.

« bah en même temps j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu viennes faire du sport ici, même que tu fasses du sport tout court haha. Mais puisque tu es la, j'ai un truc à te demander...

« je t'écoute.

« voilà ça va te paraître bizarre...mais est-ce qu'il se passe un truc entre Quinn et toi ?

« qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? C'est absurde.

« vous avez un comportement étrange quand vous êtes ensemble...et tes suçons se voient vraiment...si tu voulais les cacher c'est raté...

« ah mais on a un comportement bizarre parce qu'on est amies, et on se confie beaucoup...et pour ce qui est des marques, c'est mon petit ami.

« tu as un petit ami ?

« oui, mais il est dans un autre lycée !

« ah d'accord...c'est vrai que j'y avais pas pensé, mais je me disais que vu que tes pères sont homo c'est peut être héréditaire.

« tu te doutes bien que si ils sont gays ce ne sont pas mes papas biologiques hein ? Donc ça peut pas être héréditaire...

« ah oui merde j'y avais pas pensé...m'enfin bref. Si tu veux un de ces quatre on pourrait aller manger une glace tous les deux ? En amis bien sur j'ai Santana et tu as ton petit copain, mais on apprendrait à mieux se connaître.

« oui avec plaisir, mais on va attendre un peu car j'ai déjà pris la place de San dans les Cheerios si en plus je vais manger une glace avec son petit ami je risque de goûter à la colère de Snixx » elle rit.

« haha pas de problème, allez on se voit plus tard Berry, ah et tu as très bien chanté pendant le voyage !

« merci beaucoup. A plus tard. »

* * *

**[pensées de Rachel]**

_**Ok alors la, il va vraiment falloir que je me trouve un petit ami, je ne peux pas rester l'objet de Quinn toute ma vie, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi et que cela n'est qu'un jeu pour elle...puis Puck commence à douter et je ne peux pas avoir une étiquette de lesbienne juste après être rentrée dans les Cheerios sinon adieu ma réputation. Oh mon dieu je me met à parler comme Quinn, elle a une mauvaise influence sur moi...mais elle est si gentille, si douce et si prévenante. Comment je pourrais la détester ? Je devrais la détester pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'empare de moi comme de son amuse bouche, lorsqu'elle marque ma peau sans autorisation, qu'elle me touche comme une vulgaire chose sans ne jamais m'embrasser comme ci j'étais une fille de joie en fait...oui c'est exactement ça. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire ? Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle n'a même pas réagit, elle n'a pas répondu, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me frappe plutôt que l'on reste dans ce silence gênant. N'a t-elle aucune once de pitié pour moi ? Comment peut-elle passer de l'amie si gentille qu'elle est, à ce monstre égoïste et pervers ? **_

« prête pour le grand saut dans le monde du cheerleading ? » _Rachel sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête, tombant dans les yeux de Quinn qui se tenait debout face à elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle sourire après ce que Rachel lui avait dit ? Donc elle n'avait rien retenu, elle s'en fichait ? Ou alors elle avait simplement décidé de ne pas revenir la dessus et de laisser Rachel tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Nan c'était trop beau. _

« je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de quelque chose. Tu as vu Santana ?

« non...je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce midi.

« Puck non plus, c'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?

« c'est bien le genre de Santana de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne, elle avait son oral d'italien cette après-midi elle a sûrement du sécher.

« tu as sans doute raison, de toute façon tu la connaît mieux que moi. Bon on y va ? »

_La blonde prit sa main et l'emmena jusqu'au terrain avec les autres Cheerios._

* * *

« vous appelez ça du cheerleading ? Bande de feignasses ! Aller on se bouge le cul, c'est pas en se trémoussant comme des pimbêches qu'on devient une championne que ce soit clair ! Et où est Lopez ? C'est la troisième fois qu'elle me fait le coup à ne pas venir, il est interdit de louper une séance, à moins que vous aillez un cancer en phase terminale vous devez être présentes à chaque entraînement ! Fabray tu diras à ta chère amie que le prochain entraînement qu'elle loupe sera la fin de son contrat ! Berry pour demain tu me feras une liste de chansons potentiellement adaptées au thème de cette année, et celles qui savent chanter ici vous viendrez vous manifester dans mon bureau. ALLEZ MAINTENANT VOUS ME FAITE LA PLUS BELLE PYRAMIDE POSSIBLE même si cela risque d'être compliqué vu comme vous êtes grosses. Quinn en haut et Rachel à côté de Quinn ! ».

* * *

_Après deux heures d'entraînement, les Cheerios se retrouvèrent dans les douches. Rachel ne s'était jamais mit nue devant d'autres personnes, même ses pères ne l'avaient pas vue nue depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, alors elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'enlever sa tenue, une fois en sous-vêtements elle se mit à trembler, Quinn qui elle était déjà sous la douche lui fit signe de venir, Rachel vint timidement gardant ses sous-vêtements sur elle._

« n'ai pas honte de te mettre nue Rach, ici on est toute dans la même situation et personne ne se regarde, tout le monde s'en fiche que tu sois nue. On va attendre toutes les deux que tout le monde parte pour ton premier jour mais dès demain tu feras comme tout le monde ok ? »

_La brune acquiesça timidement. Quelques minutes plus tard le vestiaire se vida, Quinn était habillée et attendant patiemment que Rachel ai prit sa douche. Lorsque ce fut le cas elle lui sourit gentiment avant de l'inviter à quitter l'établissement._

« alors ça t'as plu ?

« oui, c'était dur mais je me suis sentie plus...puissante.

« tant mieux alors, tu rentres à pieds ?

« oui, ma voiture est en réparation et les bus ne passent plus à cette heure ci.

« je vais te raccompagner.

« non ne t'embête pas.

« ça ne m'embête pas, je passe devant pour rentrer chez moi de toute façon.

« comme tu voudras. »

_Elles montèrent dans la voiture. Le cœur de Rachel battait très vite, sa respiration était lourde et elle se demandait à quel moment Quinn allait redevenir cette bête sexuelle, à quel moment allait-elle s'emparer d'elle ? _

_Mais il ne se passait rien, non Quinn lui racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance et riait sagement. Pourtant elles étaient seules, dans le noir, il aurait pu se passer tellement de choses. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ? Avait-elle compris ce que la brune lui avait dit ? _

_Rachel eu un sentiment étrange, un sentiment compris entre le manque et le soulagement, un sentiment inexistant scientifiquement en fait. Pourquoi avait-elle ce manque alors que c'est elle qui avait demandé à Quinn d'arrêter ? Cette pensée lui donna des frisons dans tout le corps. _

« te voilà chez toi Rachel. Passe une bonne nuit.

« merci Quinn, toi aussi. »

_Puis elle entra dans sa maison, presque frustrée qu'il n'y ai eu aucun contact entre la blonde et elle._

* * *

_Puck dormait dans son appartement, (oui car il avait été émancipé il y a trois mois suite à sa relation trop conflictuelle avec sa mère il avait préféré vivre seul même si il gardait une sorte de contact...enfin il venait pour voir sa petite sœur.) lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva curieux de savoir qui pourrait venir le déranger à une heure pareille et le tabasser si nécessaire._

_Mais il fut surpris de tomber sur Santana à moitié en pleures, il ne dit pas un mot et la prit dans ses bras. Ensuite il l'invita à rentrer et elle s'installa sur le bord de son canapé-lit. _

« c'est...c'est mon père...il m'a mise à la porte. » elle sanglotait.

« pourquoi ?

« il ne veut pas que je sorte avec toi...

« attends c'est une blague il ne me connaît même pas !

« il te déteste Puck, ta réputation il l'a connaît et il a apprit pour les photos et l'histoire que j'ai eu au lycée par Figgins qui lui a téléphoné pour prendre de mes nouvelles...il a pété un câble et il m'a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille et que je pouvais crever avec mon abrutit de petit copain !

« et ta mère ?

« cette putain de soumise n'a pas dit un mot !

« j'hallucine ! Je suis pas un mauvais gars !

« t'es tout ce que les parents détestent Puck la preuve regarde tu vis seul à seize ans !

« c'est incomparable ! J'ai eu une relation compliquée avec ma mère, elle m'a toujours rejeté, ton père je ne lui ai rien fait !

« pourquoi tu cris ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me disputer avec toi la maintenant ?!

« tu as raison je suis désolé. Viens dormir on en parlera demain. »

_La latina s'installa dans les bras de son petit ami et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par la situation._

* * *

_La brune courait, dans un champ, il faisait nuit, une nuit noire et impénétrable. Le champ était froid et humide, les herbes étaient hautes, plus hautes qu'elle, on s'y perdait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Une blonde lui courait après, mais son visage était flou,elle avait l'air féroce, la brune allait mourir si elle s'arrêtait. Une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres apparue, et la brune fut prise au piège, la blonde lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche._

_Rachel se réveilla de son cauchemar en sueur, elle retint un cri pour ne pas alerter ses pères mais son cœur battait à une vitesse inimaginable, elle avait peur, elle avait peur de Quinn. Elle aurait voulu redevenir toute petite et se blottir dans les bras de ses pères, mais elle était une adolescente maintenant elle devait contrôler ses peurs, même les plus absurdes. _

_**Tu me fais peur Quinn Fabray** pensa-t-elle._

* * *

« embrasse moi. »

_Rachel sursauta et claqua violemment la porte de son casier faisant tomber tout ces livres face à une Quinn hilare._

« ça marche à tous les coups ! Bonjour Rachel !

« tu m'as fait peur, ne refait jamais ça ok ?

« ok je vais le mettre sur ma liste de chose à ne pas te faire.

« tu as ce genre de liste ?

« oui je suis bien obligée de me plier aux exigence de madame.

« ne joue pas à ce jeu la avec moi.

« ça aussi je dois le marquer sur la liste ou tu m'en fais cadeau ? »

_Rachel mit un coup de poing dans son casier et attrapa férocement Quinn par le bras. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun acte de violence jusque-là, mais s'en était trop, elle était à bout de nerfs et c'était entièrement la faute de la blonde. Elle commença sa phrase en hurlant, mais baissa le ton lorsqu'elle vit que les couloirs étaient remplis. _

« alors maintenant écoute moi bien, je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de moi, t'es qu'une sale vipère, perverse et monstrueuse, tu es une bête abrutie et je ne veux rien faire avec toi. Tu n'as pas a me toucher, tu n'as pas à m'embrasser, la prochaine fois je te jure que j'userais de mes talents de pleureuse professionnelle pour aller te dénoncer à la police pour harcèlement sexuel, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? ...hein j'ai pas entendu ta réponse ?!

« oui.

« maintenant déguerpi de mon chemin, tu es nuisible à mon bien être. »

**[pensées de Rachel]**

_**Cette fille est en train de me rendre folle, elle me fait me transformer en une personne cruelle, j'ai eu l'impression d'être Santana l'espace d'un instant...est ce qu'elle fait ça à Santana aussi ? C'est pour cela qu'elle prennent leur douche ensemble alors ? Elle fait ça à plusieurs personnes ? Il faut alerter quelqu'un ? **_

* * *

« bonjour coach.

« tient Fabray ! Que me vaux ta visite ?

« voilà, hier vous avez dit que les personnes savant chanter devraient se manifester ici, donc je viens car je sais chanter.

« toi avec ta voix nasale tu sais chanter ? A moins que tu sois une seconde version de Janet Jackson j'en doute fortement mais bon je t'écoute ! »

**I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said love don't come easy**  
**It's a game of give and take**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**You got to trust, give it time**  
**No matter how long it takes**

**But how many heartaches**  
**Must I stand before I find a love**  
**To let me live again**  
**Right now the only thing**  
**That keeps me hangin' on**  
**When I feel my strength, yeah**  
**It's almost gone**  
**I remember mama said:**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said love don't come easy**  
**It's a game of give and take**

**How long must I wait**  
**How much more can I take**  
**Before loneliness will cause my heart**  
**Heart to break?**

**No I can't bear to live my life alone**  
**I grow impatient for a love to call my own**  
**But when I feel that I, I can't go on**  
**These precious words keeps me hangin' on**  
**I remember mama said:**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said love don't come easy**  
**It's a game of give and take**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said trust, give it time**  
**No matter how long it takes**

**Gotta wait!**

**No, love, love, don't come easy**  
**But I keep on waiting**  
**Anticipating for that soft voice**  
**To talk to me at night**  
**For some tender arms**  
**To hold me tight**  
**I keep waiting**  
**I keep on waiting**  
**But it ain't easy**  
**It ain't easy**  
**But mama said:**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said to trust, give it time**  
**No matter how long it takes**

**You can't hurry love**  
**No, you just have to wait**  
**She said love don't come easy**  
**It's a game of give and take**

« comment diable une chanson qui a commencé dans mon bureau a-t-elle pu se terminer dans la cour de récréation ? Belle prestation Fabray, et les cœurs derrière n'étaient pas mal non plus, surtout toi Brittany, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'avec un QI si peu élever on puisse apprendre les paroles d'une chanson par cœur mais bravo vous rejoignez Rachel sur la liste des chanteuses ! Sauf toi Gwendoline tu n'as pas le rythme dans la peau. »

_Puis le coach s'approcha de Quinn pour la prendre à part._

« as-tu vu Santana ce matin ? J'aimerais qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau.

« non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier midi, et elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

« et son abrutit de petit copain pourrait te dire si il la vue ?

« il n'est pas là non plus.

« sacre bleu, ils nous ont sûrement fait une fugue à la Bonnie and Clyde ! Ah ces jeunes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus bêtes chaque années. Tu peux y aller Fabray ! »

* * *

« et on fait quoi maintenant ?

« j'en sais rien...on peut pas vivre à deux sans salaire, c'est pas avec la petite pension que ma mère me donne qu'on va pouvoir vivre, et mes petits boulots de nettoyage de piscine ne payent pas assez !

« tu as continué ce boulot ? Avec toutes ces femmes qui rodent autour de toi ?

« oui, tu crois que je vis comment ? L'argent ça tombe pas du ciel !

« je sais mais...j'aime pas te savoir avec elles !

« il ne se passe rien de toute façon. Si la situation ne s'arrange pas avec tes parents tu te feras émancipée et tu récupérera tout l'argent que tu dois normalement avoir sur un compte bloqué à ta majorité, mais la tu seras considérée comme majeure alors voilà...

« ouah tu me paraîtrait presque intelligent quand tu dis ça ! Mais il est où l'argent de ton compte à toi ?

« j'en ai jamais eu, mes parents n'ont jamais prévu ça !

« eh bah on est pas sortie de la taverne !

« on dit pas de l'auberge normalement ?

« si mais je dis ce que je veux. »

_La latina souffla, c'est vrai que la situation l'agaçait, et l'attristait surtout. C'est vrai que jusqu'à l'adolescence elle avait entretenu une relation presque fusionnelle avec son père qui avait été déçu de n'avoir que des filles car Santana n'était pas très féminine comme ses sœurs, elle aimait regarder des match de foot ou même de boxe avec son père, elle allait dans les bars avec lui, elle se battait avec les petits garçons depuis la crèche, c'était une dure à cuire exactement comme son père, ils étaient les mêmes. Puis un jour Santana eu quinze ans, et elle se mit à porter fréquemment des jupes, sa mère l'autorisa également à se maquiller et la petite Santana garçonnette qu'elle était commença à devenir une ado glamour elle suivit les traces de ses trois grandes sœur en commençant le cheerleading et tous ces petits détails l'éloignèrent fortement de son père qui n'était devenu qu'un vieil homme aigris et froid. Aujourd'hui elle regrettait tous ces moments de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec lui était jeune, les sanglots ne demandaient qu'à sortir de sa gorge et elle n'osait pas parler de peur qu'ils sortent. _

_Puck la regardait impuissant, lui aussi avait plus ou moins était abandonné par son père à l'âge de dix ans, puis par sa mère à seize ans et il n'avait jamais connu l'amour familiale, sauf avec sa petite sœur Sarah de deux ans sa cadette pour qui il avait beaucoup d'amour, mais elle aussi commençait à grandir et à lui tourner le dos. _

_Sa seule famille désormais c'était Santana, et la seule famille de Santana était Puck. Ils devaient s'accrocher l'un à l'autre au risque de tout perdre. _

* * *

« bonjour coach, j'ai fait un choix pour les chansons que nous pourront interpréter durant le spectacle !

« bonjour Rachel, assied toi et dis moi tout.

« alors voilà comme nous allons nous battre en Californie autant rester dans le thème un peu glamour de Hollywood et des chansons californienne aussi, ça plaira au jury car j'ai mené ma petite enquête et ils sont tous originaire de là-bas...

« c'est une idée de génie, tu es aussi maligne que moi quand j'avais ton âge...enfin un peu moins n'exagérons rien. Ensuite ?

« ensuite je me disais que nous pourront utilisé différents costumes, différentes couleur pour que le jury ne se lasse pas, il faut tout miser sur le décor car nous savons bien que deux/trois cheerleaders ne sont pas au point et il faut tenter de camoufler ça vous comprenez ?

« oui c'est exactement ça ! Tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi, même Fabray ne m'a jamais fourni un aussi bon boulot !

« oh merci c'est très gentil. Sinon pour les chansons j'avais pensé à California Gurls de Katy Perry, Candyman de Christina Aguilera et Glamorous de Fergie.

« oui cela me semble être un bon choix. Oh et je t'ai trouvé des chanteuses !

« formidable, qui donc ?

« Brittany, Kitty et Quinn, et d'autres filles feront les cœurs car elles n'ont pas des voix assez puissantes. »

_A l'évocation du prénom de Quinn, Rachel bouillonna de colère, non mais depuis quand elle chantait celle-la ? C'était encore l'un de ses plans machiavélique pour détruire la brune ? En tout cas elle ne comptait pas en rester la. _

* * *

« non mais j'y crois pas, depuis quand tu sais chanter toi ? Tes petits trafics pour être proches de moi sont inutiles Quinn.

« oui je chante, je voulais en faire profiter les spectateurs, pourquoi tu ne vas pas engueuler Brittany elle ?

« car Brittany ne m'a pas fait ce que tu m'as fais.

« c'est bon j'ai arrêté, on dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à t'acharner sur moi, t'es une malade Rachel ! »

_Une malade ? Une malade ! Non mais elle voulait rire ? Car Rachel sentait que c'était Quinn la plus malade des deux. Mais si elle avait raison ? Si c'était Rachel qui se faisait des films ? Si Quinn n'avait rien fait et que c'était elle qui l'avait attiré ? _

« je sais que tu prépares quelque chose de mauvais Quinn.

« quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne suis pas le monstre que tu penses ? J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que tu aurais du désire pour moi, j'en suis désolée, maintenant laisse moi tranquille car moi aussi j'aime chanter, tu n'es certainement pas le centre du monde !

« très bien je vais te laisser tranquille, à partir de maintenant on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

« c'était déjà prévu, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es venue me parler. »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, Santana revint au lycée. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Rachel avait prit sa place elle péta littéralement un câble mais ne s'en prit pas à la brunette trouvant injuste de s'en prendre à une plus faible et alla directement voir la principale fautive, le coach Sylvester. Elle renversa tout son bureau, se mit à l'insulter en espagnol et éclata en sanglot. Elle se fit ainsi attribuer une semaine d'exclusion, 48h de colle et un renvoi immédiat du club des Cheerios._

_Quinn essaya aussi d'en tirer et décida de dire à Santana qui était réellement Rachel, pour se venger et venger sa meilleure amie. C'était un mercredi après-midi, Quinn invita Santana à passer l'après-midi chez elle, cela tombait bien pour la latina car Puck devait lui sortir avec des amis et elle n'aimait pas trop être seule. _

_Elle arriva chez la blonde vers 15h, pas vraiment soignée niveau apparence, elle avait un jogging et un chignon mal fait, elle était fatiguée et ne souriait pas beaucoup. Elle entra chez Quinn sans même frapper, c'était un peu comme sa deuxième maison. _

« Sanny ! Entre et installe toi, je vais faire du café !

« merci Q. C'est joli chez toi, ta mère à changé la déco ?

« oui, on a changé un peu, ça commençait à devenir démodé.

« oui aussi démodé que ta salopette. Enfin bref quoi de neuf sinon ?

« rien de spécial, la routine quoi...

« et Rachel elle va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mon pétage de mon plomb.

« j'en sais rien, je ne lui parle plus.

« attends j'ai raté un épisode la ? Raconte moi.

« bah elle commençait à avoir un comportement bizarre avec moi, elle était persuadé que je lui faisait des trucs malsains alors que tu me connais quoi, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça avec elle ? Puis je suis pas une perverse non plus, enfin elle s'est complètement fait des films, jusqu'à en pleurer presque. Elle est complètement tarée, tu ne devrais même pas t'en approcher.

« oh que si je vais m'en approcher, pour lui péter la gueule à cette sale naine. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Déjà elle prend ma place dans les Cheerios je dit rien, mais j'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma meilleure amie !

« non tu ne devrais pas, tu es déjà dans le collimateur de Figgins, à la moindre faute tu seras virée définitivement !

« j'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre j'ai plus personne ! Sauf toi, Britt et Puck. Le reste : poubelle ! Et cette pétasse va voir qui est Snixx, je l'attraperais en dehors du lycée elle ne pourra rien contre moi.

« soit prudente San, cette fille cache bien son jeu... »

_Quinn reprit une gorgée de café, un sourire satisfait sur le coin de ses lèvres, elle avait réussit son plan. Puis elle questionna Santana sur sa dispute avec son père, sur comment était la vie avec Puck et comment ils allaient s'en sortir, oui car c'était un peu son rôle de meilleure amie._

* * *

« Santana sait que tu es avec moi ?

« non j'ai préféré dire que j'étais avec Finn et Sam, tu lui as déjà prit sa place de Cheerios et même si elle t'en veux pas à toi elle est un peu triste.

« pourquoi être sorti avec moi dans ce cas ?

« parce que je t'aime bien, et depuis que Finn a des vues sur Brittany il est saoulant !

« attends ? Finn a des vues sur Brittany ? Alors la si je m'y attendait !

« fallait s'y attendre voyons, ils ont tous les deux le QI d'une huître !

« venant de toi Puckerman je sais pas trop si tu as ton mot à dire. » _Elle rit. _

« eh ! Je suis très intelligent moi ! Plus que toi même.

« ne rêve pas trop non plus.

« sinon ça serait sympa qu'on se fasse un bowling toi, moi, San et Quinn !

« je ne pense pas que ce sera possible...Quinn et moi on ne se parle plus.

« pourquoi ? Vous étiez super proche !

« oui bah un peu trop en fait...notre relation devenait toxique.

« alors la si je m'y attendais, mais ça va s'arranger ?

« j'espère pas, je sais que c'est mal de descendre les personnes qui ne sont pas présentes, mais cette fille n'est pas claire.

« c'est marrant j'ai toujours eu cet avis sur Quinn...puis je me suis fait une raison, après tout si une fille comme Santana pouvait être sa meilleure amie c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être si mauvaise car San aime avoir le dessus.

« oui mais je commence à me demander si Quinn n'a pas le dessus sur Santana.

« tu veux rire ? Santana ferait même peur à Chucky !

« Quinn est maligne...je vais être franche avec toi, je pense que Santana pourrait avoir subit des attouchements de Quinn...ok c'est super bizarre et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me parler mais on ne peut pas rester aveugles sur la situation !

« c'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » La brune ne répondit pas et devint rouge, elle baissa la tête. Puck s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule, « dit moi Rachel, est ce que Quinn t'as fait quelque chose de pas normal ?

« ...oui. J'ai tellement honte !

« tu n'as pas a avoir honte, et je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne s'approche plus de toi ok ? Mais je ne pense pas que Santana soit dans ta situation.

« tu veux dire que moi je suis faible ?

« non, mais Santana me l'aurait dit, elle l'aurait dit à tout le monde !

« peut-être pas, peut-être que comme moi elle a honte.

« tu crois ?

« tu devrais mener ton enquête.

« je le ferais.

« s'il te plaît ne dit à personne pour Quinn et moi...je te fais confiance !

« tu peux me faire confiance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn ne te fera plus rien.

« merci Puck...

« oh aller viens par la, t'as l'air toute triste. »_ Il rit et la prit amicalement dans ses bras. Puis ils continuèrent leur balade._

* * *

_Il était minuit. Quinn, Santana, Puck et Rachel étaient tous les quatre dans leur lit respectifs, chacun chez eux, (enfin Puck et Santana ensemble), chacun était dans ses pensées et tentait de s'endormir._

_Quinn était dans sa chambre aux tons rose pâle, dans son lit, double bien sur car Quinn aimait avoir de l'espace lorsqu'elle dormait, et puis lorsqu'elle avait des aventures c'était plus pratique. _

**[pensées de Quinn]**

_**Suis-je un monstre ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais un monstre, même à Santana on ne lui a jamais dit. J'ai mal. Je pensais vraiment que Rachel tenait à moi, elle était, non elle est, si belle, si pure, si douce. Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? Tout le monde m'aime. Je suis Quinn Fabray. Non je suis Quinn Pathétique Fabray, je m'accroche à une pauvre petite fille comme une moule à son rocher. Je suis ridicule. Je devrais laisser tomber. Oh Dieu aide moi, je sais que je n'ai pas été très religieuse ces derniers temps, et que j'ai loupé bon nombre de messes mais je dois me tourner vers toi. Est ce que je fais quelque chose de mal ? Est ce que je suis folle ? **_

**[pensées de Santana]**

_**J'arrive pas à croire que cette pétasse de Berry ai pu essayer de nous entourlouper à ce point. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Elle ment. Oui elle ment, Quinn n'aurait jamais fait ça avec elle, Rachel n'est pas attirante. Je suis attirante. Quinn est à moi, et je suis à elle. Elle a voulu détruire notre amitié, notre relation. Je vais lui faire regretter le moment ou elle nous a parlé pour la première fois. Je sais que c'est mal, rien n'est normal ici. Mais je dois protéger Quinn, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je pense que c'est mon rôle, c'est une sorte de pacte d'amitié. Tu t'es attaquée à la mauvaise personne Rachel Berry. **_

**[pensées de Puck]**

_**Comment Quinn a-t-elle pu faire du mal à Rachel ? Est ce qu'elle fait aussi du mal à Santana, ou même Brittany tient ? Est-ce qu'elle est malade ? Il faut l'aider ? Faut-il aider des personnes mauvaises pour les aider à devenir meilleures ? Peut-être que si ma mère m'avait aidé, je ne serait pas devenu la brute débile que je suis aujourd'hui. On doit aider Quinn, mais je ne laisserais pas tomber Rachel, je crois qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé je suis son dernier espoir, et ses pères ont toujours été adorable avec moi, pas comme le père de Santana qui m'a jeté la pierre sans même me connaître. Non mais quel vieux con. **_

_**Santana dort à côté de moi. Elle est tellement belle, je devrais peut-être tenter un petit câlin...quoique non en fait si je la réveille je risque de me prendre un sale coup...on verra ça demain matin. **Il rit tout seul à sa propre pensée. Oui Puck était bizarre parfois mais c'est un peu ce que Santana aimait chez lui...après son côté Badboy._

**[pensées de Rachel]**

_**Je suis stupide. STUPIDE. Pourquoi j'ai dit à Puck se qu'il se passait entre Quinn et moi ? Il le dira forcément à Santana, et elle me donnera une étiquette de lesbienne pour reprendre sa place au sein des Cheerios. Et Quinn pétera littéralement un câble, ça la détruirait et je ne veux pas la détruire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je garde de l'empathie pour Quinn, je pense juste que cette fille est malade et qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, elle a deux visage dont un quel ne contrôle pas. Cette fille est folle, pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer ? **_

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur :_ **Fin du chapitre. Vos impressions ? J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances mais personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'avoue avoir été un peu cruelle sur le faberry mais que serait une fiction sans ses petits drama ? est-elle aussi folle que Rachel le pense, ou c'est elle qui est folle ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! Enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera posté dans quelques jours) il y aura de nouveaux personnages et pas que du lycée McKinley... et vous verrez l'altercation entre Rachel et Santana qui pourrait s'avérer des plus surprenantes.**

**Suspens, suspens. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. XOXO.**

**PS:** la chanson interprétée par Quinn et les autres Cheerios est You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Hey ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers jours. Alors j'ai remarqué que pour beaucoup d'entre vous le dernier chapitre vous a un peu embrouillé ça tombe bien c'était fait pour ^-^ du coup ce chapitre aura beaucoup de flashback et de détails sur la vie des quatre personnages, vous commencerez à comprendre pourquoi Santana veut absolument défendre Quinn, sa réticence envers les lesbiennes, pourquoi Quinn cherche tant l'attention de Rachel, pourquoi Rachel la repousse etc...mais soyez toujours un peu patients...Bonne lecture. (ps: le chapitre est un peu court je suis désolée mais je voulais le poster vite pour faire avancer l'histoire c'est une sorte de transition pour un chapitre meilleur, il faut quand même bien tout lire pour comprendre la suite)**

* * *

_Santana Lopez est née à Lima Heights Adjacent, un quartier mal fréquenté de Lima, un quartier où on apprend à mentir aux enfants avant même qu'ils sachent parler, des petites filles de cinq ans occupent la police pendant que leur grands frères dealers se sauvent. C'est comme cela que Santana a grandit, dans une famille mexicaine, avec trois sœurs,deux parents et une grand-mère, les insultes sont une manière de vivre, c'est comme ça qu'on s'exprime là-bas. Le respect coûte très cher, que l'on ai douze ou soixante-dix ans on est les mêmes, on est tous pauvre de toute façon..._

_**Flashback **_

_Santana avait treize ans, à Lima Heights lorsqu'on à treize ans nous sommes déjà considérées comme des femmes, nous devons apprendre à faire la cuisine, le ménage et s'occuper de nos petits frères et sœurs si ne nous sommes pas la petite dernière, dans ces cas là nous devons nous occuper de notre grand-mère. Santana a toujours entretenu une relation fusionnelle avec sa grand-mère car elle aimait son caractère dur, sa façon de diriger la famille, elle avait apprit à Santana à se battre, à se faire respecter lorsqu'elle était plus petite, c'était sa grand-mère paternelle, et elle s'était toujours sentie redevable après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Mais tandis que toutes les autres filles de son âge commençaient à avoir des petits copains, Santana était presque obèse, elle n'avait aucun ami à l'école, car ses parents l'avaient envoyé au collège de Lima alors que les filles de son quartier travaillaient déjà pour la plupart (mais les parents Lopez voulaient que leur filles réussissent pour qu'elles puissent sortir d'ici) Santana se battait avec tout le monde, elle était la petite mexicaine du fond de la classe, la terreur qui faisait trembler les profs. _

_Seulement une fille retenait son attention, Quinn Fabray elle était grande, Santana elle, n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance alors Quinn devait sûrement faire dix cm de plus qu'elle, elle paraissait immense presque, elle n'était pas très mince, mais plus mince que Santana, elle commençait à avoir un vrai corps formé mais Santana elle n'avait que de la graisse d'une enfance non équilibré, c'était la le contraste entre la petite bourge de Lima avec un père flic et une mère avocate, et la latina des bas-quartier avec une mère femme de ménage et un père au chômage. _

_Quinn était belle, Santana avait toujours dit que les blondes n'étaient que des salopes filles à papas, en fait dans son quartier les gens étaient soit black, latinos ou arabes, il n'y avait aucune blonde, on avait appris à Santana à détester les blonds. Mais Quinn n'était pas ce genre de blonde, elle était pétillante, souriante, mais elle avait presque autant de caractère que Santana. _

_Un jour alors que Santana mangeait seule à la cantine, Quinn était venue s'installer à sa table, c'était la première personne à le faire en deux ans, et cela avait choqué un bon nombre de personnes présentes. _

_« Salut, je peux manger ici ? _

_« pleins de tables sont libres, pourquoi ici ? _

_« parce que je laisse la place libre pour les gens qui te détestes. _

_« tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme gentillesse. _

_« je ne suis pas là pour être gentille, seulement pour manger. _

_« très bien alors bon appétit. _

_« merci à toi aussi Santana. _

_« tu...tu as dit mon prénom ? _

_« oui pourquoi les gens t'appellent comment ? _

_« bouboule, la grosse, pépito...tu veux d'autres exemples ? _

_« non merci...tu sais mon surnom avant c'était ''la baleine''_

_« la baleine ? Pourquoi ? _

_« j'étais grosse et je riais comme une baleine...en fait je ne sais même pas si une baleine peut rire, mais une fille avait balancé ça un jour et ça avait plu aux élèves. _

_« j'espère qu'elle pourrira en enfer hija de puta. _

_« je ne vais pas te demander de traduction je suppose que ce n'est pas joli » Elle rit _

_« non en effet haha. Comment tu as fait pour changer...physiquement ? _

_« je me suis inscrite dans une salle de sport, ma mère m'a autorisé un peu de maquillage et j'ai changé mon alimentation...tu pourrais essayé si tu veux mais il faut beaucoup de patience. _

_« une salle de sport...c'est cher ? _

_« environs 70€ un trimestre, ça va y a pire. _

_« oh... » Santana ne pouvait espérer demander une telle somme à ses parents, c'était fichu. _

_« sinon...ça te dirait de sortir un de ces jours ? On pourrait aller au parc, ou si il pleut tu pourrais venir regarder un film chez moi, je demanderais à ma mère de nous acheter des glaces et du pop-corn ! _

_« oui j'en serais...ravie ! » Elles se sourirent mutuellement, c'était le début d'une forte alliance._

* * *

_**Retour au présent**_

« Santana t'as pas vu mon sèche cheveux ?

« tu veux sécher quels cheveux Puck ?

« je déteste avoir la crête humide !

« c'est la phrase la plus bizarre que j'ai entendu...et ton sèche cheveux est dans le troisième tiroir à gauche dans la salle de bain.

« ok merci bébé. »

_Santana roula des yeux, elle détestait ce surnom ça lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un de ces films où la fille naïve et sensible sort avec la pire des crapules...on était pas si loin de la réalité finalement. Puck rit, il savait à quel point sa copine détestait ce surnom mais il aimait s'en amuser. _

* * *

_Rachel se préparait pour aller au lycée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, elle avait rêvé de Quinn, des rêves assez...hot, pourtant la brunette n'était pas franchement tournée vers les pensées sexuelle, elle trouvait ça mauvais, elle s'en voulait presque. Malgré ses cernes et sa mine fatiguée elle mit tout en œuvre pour être encore plus pétillante que les autres jours, aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de se boucler les cheveux et de s'autoriser un peu de gloss, même si elle ne se maquillait jamais d'habitude._

_Elle quitta sa maison et prit sa voiture direction le lycée. _

_Arrivée là-bas elle attendit devant le portail car il n'était pas encore ouvert. C'est à ce moment la que Puck et Santana arrivèrent. Rachel fit un sourire au couple et leur fit un signe amical que lui rendit Puck Santana elle, tourna la tête et regarda Rachel d'un air méprisant. Rachel baissa les yeux, elle eu une sensation de pincement au cœur, elle ne comprit pas la réaction de Santana. _

« Puck tu peux partir s'il te plaît... il faut que je parle à Rachel seule à seule. »

_Il hocha la tête et parti sans trop poser de question. La latina s'approcha de Rachel d'un air menaçant. La petite brune recula de quelques pas avant de se retrouver dos à un mur. Santana l'attrapa par le col et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, c'était ça le plus flippant. _

« alors comme ça on accuse ma meilleure amie de choses malsaines ? Tu es qui au juste pour faire ça ? »

_aucune réponse. Elle frappa dans le mur. _

« j'ai pas entendu ta réponse, tu es qui ?

« Rachel...

« bien, donc Rachel se permet de faire du mal autour d'elle, mais qui est Rachel pour faire ça ?

« tes questions sont stupides.

« tu parles à qui au juste ?

« à toi SANTANA LOPEZ !

« commence déjà par baisser d'un ton avec moi Berry.

« si tu commençais par m'expliquer.

« ne fait pas l'innocente, je vais te détruire, je vais détruire ta vie Rachel Berry. »

_C'est à ce moment que Rachel eu une force dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence et poussa Santana violemment à terre. La latina fut surprise, personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire ça, et comment une petite personne comme Rachel pouvait avoir autant de force ? _

_Après cette action, tous les élèves se réunirent autour des deux jeunes filles en pleine dispute, Puck courut pour les séparer mais se fit stopper par un des élèves qui lui dit qu'il valait mieux les laisser régler ça, il recula pour lui aussi assister à la querelle. _

_Quinn arriva au même moment avec un petit sourire au lèvre pensant que Santana aurait le dessus sur Rachel...mais lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le cas contraire elle fut assez contrariée. Puck la regarda d'un air incompréhensif. _

« alors vas y tu vas faire quoi Berry !

« tu sais quoi Santana, t'as juste peur, peur d'admettre que toi aussi t'as été dans la même situation que moi !

« non je ne suis pas une mythomane qui accuse les gens pour se sentir importante ! Pourquoi Quinn t'aurais touché hein pourquoi ? T'es amoureuse de Quinn c'est ça ?

« toi aussi tu l'étais ? Je sais que Quinn t'as fais du mal Santana t'as pas a avoir honte. »

_Tout le monde dévisagea Quinn, les jambes de la blonde tremblaient à n'en plus finir._

_La latina sauta sur Rachel, elle n'accepta pas la remarque de cette dernière, comment pouvait-elle insinuer que Quinn lui avait fait des choses sexuelles ? C'était la phrase de trop. _

_Bien sur Puck intervint pour les séparer et il emmena Santana plus loin. Rachel resta plantée au milieu tandis que tout le monde commençaient à partir, Quinn resta face à la brune, les lèvres tremblantes, elle aurait voulu fondre sur place._

* * *

« Pourquoi tu fais ça San ?

« elle l'a cherché ! C'est une manipulatrice cette fille...et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à elle ?

« c'est une fille bien ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux lui faire ça après ce qu'elle a subit !

« attends comment t'es au courant toi ?

« eh bah voilà j'ai passé l'après-midi avec elle hier, on a presque grandit ensemble ! Je la connais !

« oh putain je vais la démonter !

« ne la touche pas !

« mais t'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi ?

« t'es pathétique la San ! Surtout que tu sais très bien que Quinn n'est pas une sainte !

« tu ne connais pas Quinn aussi bien ! Ne prends pas la défense de Rachel s'il te plaît !

« si Quinn t'as fait la même chose il faut que tu me le dises Santana ! Il faut à tout pris l'aider à s'en sortir !

« mais t'es complètement malade de croire un truc pareil ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Puck ! Quinn ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ok ?

« tu veux juste prendre sa défense parce que tu as peur !

« t'as qu'a aller retrouver ta Rachel !

« mais pourquoi tu t'entête à défendre Quinn !

« parce qu'elle m'a sauvée ! Quinn est la personne la plus importante pour moi sur terre !

« ok, en fait t'es complètement amoureuse de Quinn, et t'es malade en plus de ça !

« putain mais je suis pas lesbienne ! Je suis pas une sale gouine arrête !

« ton image d'homophobe ne cachera rien Santana. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. »

_La latina se mit à pleurer, elle hurla, elle détestait qu'on remette en question son homosexualité, des souvenirs de son adolescences remontaient à la surface. Elle se mit à vouloir frapper Puck qui la retint et la poussa légèrement pour partir. Elle s'effondra. _

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Santana passait presque toutes ses après-midi chez Quinn, elle aimait beaucoup Mme Fabray, c'était une maman très soigneuse, elle discutait beaucoup avec la latina, même quand Quinn faisait autre chose. La maman de Quinn avait-elle aussi été une enfant des-bas quartier, et elle s'en était sortie en épousant Russell né d'une famille bourgeoise et fortunée, du coup Santana avait dit qu'elle aussi épouserait un homme riche, mais Judy Fabray avait rit en disant que l'argent ne faisait pas l'amour, et qu'il fallait d'abord s'assurer que l'homme avait de l'humour, de la gentillesse et de la sensibilité. C'était la ce qu'il manquait à Russell mais ça, Santana était trop jeune pour le comprendre. _

_Judy Fabray achetait beaucoup de vêtements pour Santana, et la mère de Santana lui cuisinait de bons plats mexicains en échange. Elle appréciait que sa fille aille vers des gens de ''la haute société'' et remerciait Dieu tous les jours qu'elle suive une éducation plus droite que ses trois sœurs. _

_Quinn aussi avait une grande sœur nommée Frannie, et Santana aimait passer du temps avec elle, Frannie était populaire, c'était un exemple pour la ville de Lima. Bien loin de l'image vulgaire des sœurs Lopez. _

_Seulement un obstacle restait dans l'intégration de Santana dans la famille Fabray...Russell. Il regardait toujours la jeune fille d'un air méprisant, il ne lui adressait presque pas la parole, c'était ''une pauvre'', ''une immigrée'', Russell était raciste, et il ne supportait pas que son adorable petite fille soit amie avec une mexicaine des quartiers pauvres, lui qui avait tant donné pour qu'elle ai des amies bourgeoises il fallait qu'elle aille encore faire dans le social, ça le dépassait complètement. _

_**Retour au présent**_

* * *

_Rachel ne dormait plus, elle pleurait beaucoup depuis que Santana l'avait agressée devant le lycée. Elle voulait parler à Quinn, mais elle avait peur. De temps en temps elle voyait Puck, mais il était un peu distant car il était en froid avec Santana et ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. _

_Santana vivait toujours avec Puck, ils étaient toujours ensemble mais leur conversations étaient rares et les seuls moments où ils se retrouvaient c'était lors des rapports intimes. La latina avait des réactions bizarres avec son petit ami, lors de ces rapports elle se justifiait de ne pas être lesbienne, ça en devenait vraiment gênant et Puck commençait à se demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'on la sache hétéro._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Santana avait quinze ans lorsqu'elle rencontra Puck, c'était en Octobre dernier, et elle qui n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, avait été surprise que ça lui tombe dessus comme ça. Toutes ses amies étaient ou avaient été en couple, et les trois quarts d'entre elles n'étaient plus vierge, y compris Quinn. Santana elle, portait toujours des vêtements courts, c'était une adolescente rebelle, sexy et aguicheuse...pourtant elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. _

_C'était l'image qu'elle s'était donné, mais elle était timide, elle avait peur du monde et peur de devoir offrir sa virginité un jour. _

_Elle avait hésité à accepter un premier rendez-vous avec Puck il avait une mauvaise réputation, certes elle se sentait attirée par ce côté bad boy mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être avec un gentil garçon. _

_Mais Quinn lui avait conseillé de sortir avec lui, car elle même sortait avec Finn, et ils étaient meilleurs amis alors c'était plus simple pour se retrouver. Quinn cherchait toujours la simplicité, le pratique...c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait. _

_Alors, Santana avait accepté ce rendez-vous, puis ils étaient devenu un couple. Et même lorsque Quinn et Finn avaient rompus, Santana et Puck étaient restés ensemble. Ils avaient pourtant deux caractères forts, et c'était un peu les deux terreurs du lycée. Pourtant ils avaient un amour dévoué l'un envers l'autre. _

_Malgré cela, Santana ne se sentait pas prête a passé le cap que toutes les filles de son âge avaient passé, elle avait peur, non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais les rares fois où Puck et elle avaient tenté de commencer quelque chose, elle se mettait à crier, à trembler et elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. _

_Elle avait seize ans passé, et elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, ce n'était pas un plaisir, mais une corvée, une sorte de devoir pour devenir grande mais elle ne voulait pas grandir._

* * *

_**Retour au présent**_

« San...on peut pas continuer comme ça.

« qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu es en train de tout gâcher, notre couple, ton amitié avec Quinn, mon quotidien.

« il faut que tu comprennes que Quinn ne va pas bien, ce qu'elle fait à Rachel ce n'est pas normal !

« mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes à défendre Rachel ?

« je sais pas...quelque chose me dit qu'elle est sincère pourquoi aurait-elle inventé une histoire pareille ?

« pourquoi Quinn aurait inventé une histoire pareille ?

« j'en sais rien je comprend même pas pourquoi on se dispute pour leurs histoires.

« Puck il faut que tu me fasse confiance, je suis plus que certaine que Quinn ne ferait jamais une chose pareille...

« comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

« je...non, je peux pas te le dire...je suis désolée mais-

« San ! Il faut que tu me le dises, on avancera jamais sinon !

« je peux pas...je suis pas prête c'est...non, je peux te l'assurer, Quinn est innocente ! Je connais Quinn.

« je suis désolé mais si tu ne fais pas d'effort de ton côté, on avancera jamais. Je vais faire un tour. »

* * *

_L'entraînement des Cheerios s'était terminé tard ce jour là. Il était 20h30 et Rachel était sous la douche avec les autres Cheerios, elle n'avait plus honte de se mettre nue, même si parfois l'ambiance était bizarre, quand Brittany dansait complètement nue dans les douches faisant rire ses camarades mais bon Rachel avait fini par s'y habituer, elle avait même fini par en rire. Mais ce jour là était différent, les douches étaient silencieuse et on entendait seulement la respiration lourde d'une cheerleader, Kitty une d'entre elle se retourna pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit avant de se mettre à hurler._

« Quinn ! Tu saignes ! »_ Toutes les Cheerios se retournèrent pour fixer Quinn qui tremblait comme une feuille. L'une d'entre elles dit simplement _« ça va elle a juste ses règles. » _mais Quinn fit non de la tête. Ce fut la panique totale. _

_Le ventre de Quinn était comme tranché, la blessure datait de pas plus tard que la veille et elle s'était mise à saigner au contact de l'eau chaude, tout le monde s'était rhabillé et Quinn restait seulement en soutient-gorge avec une compresse sur sa blessure. _

_Rachel assistait à la scène très inquiète, Quinn s'était-elle battue ? Était-ce de sa faute ? _

_Elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda aux autres cheerleaders de partir, elle affirma que son père était médecin et qu'elle s'y connaissait suffisamment, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva seule avec la blonde. _

_Elle effleura la blessure avec sa main mais Quinn poussa un petit cri de douleur. _

« Quinn...

« tu ne dois pas rester ici avec moi.

« dis moi ce que tu as Quinn.

« non Rachel, il faut que tu partes.

« non je suis encore assez grande pour faire mes propres choix Quinn tu es gravement blessée et si c'est quelqu'un qui t'as fait ça tu dois alerter la police.

« c'est toi qui m'a fait ça Rachel.

« tu...tu es complètement malade. Je ne t'ai pas touché.

« si, tu l'as fait, tu m'as fait mal regarde. »

_Elle prit la main de Rachel et appuya comme une folle sur sa blessure qui se remit à saigner et elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Rachel commençait à avoir vraiment peur, Quinn lui serrait fortement le poignet. _

« pourquoi tu m'aimes pas Rachel hein pourquoi ?

« Quinn lâche moi tu me fais peur.

« je suis nulle, vas-y frappe moi, je ne mérite que ça de toute façon.

« s'il te plaît arrête.

« laisse moi t'embrasser Rach...

« non Quinn. Non ne me touche pas ! »

_Quinn commençait à devenir vraiment insistante, Rachel la repoussa violemment et la blonde se mit à pleurer, implorant le pardon de la blonde et la ça commençait à devenir vraiment bizarre. Quelle personne normalement constituée ferait un truc pareil ? Elle était folle, et elle faisait passer Rachel pour une folle. _

_Rachel sorti en courant de la salle, des larmes aux coins des yeux et une sensation de pincement fort au cœur, elle allait mourir. _

* * *

« oui allo Brittany...tu as une drôle de voix, ça va ?

« oh mon Dieu San ! J'ai vu quelque chose de vraiment bizarre...

« les monstres n'existent pas et il n'y a pas de loups à Lima Britt.

« non San je te jure que la c'était réel...c'était Quinn, je crois que Quinn est folle.

« c'est Rachel qui t'as demandé de dire ça ? Ou Puck ?!

« Sanny écoute moi, tout à l'heure dans les douches après l'entraînement des Cheerios, Quinn a fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse et elle saignait d'une ventre, elle avait une légère entaille..et avec les autres on a commencé à la soigner mais Rachel a demandé à tout le monde de la laisser seule avec Q...sauf que j'étais derrière les casiers parce que j'avais perdu ma culotte et mettre un jean sans culotte c'est pas terrible..enfin bref je n'ai pas voulu les déranger alors j'ai attendu mais...

« accouche !

« bon bon j'y viens Quinn a dit que c'était Rachel qui l'avait blessée et elle a rit bizarrement, elle a forcer Rachel a appuyer sur sa blessure et après elle a voulu l'embrasser...

« t'es sûre que tu confond pas avec une de tes séries bizarre ?

« arrête de prendre toujours la défense de Quinn parce qu'elle t'as aidé après ce que les filles de ton quartier t'ont fait Santana ! Quinn n'est pas celle que tu crois. »

Alors la c'était comme un coup de massue dans le crâne de Santana si Brittany qui ne voyait que la gentillesse des gens pouvait confirmer que Quinn n'était pas normale, Santana se devait d'y croire.

« on sonne à la porte, je te rappel plus tard Britt. »

Elle fit signe à Puck d'aller ouvrir et raccrocha.

« Oui c'est- oh Rachel ? Viens entre. » Puck fit entrer la brunette qui était toute apeurée et tremblante. Santana questionna son petit ami du regard qui haussa les épaules.

« Quinn est complètement tarée. »

Puck regarda Santana se demandant quand la latina allait frapper Rachel, mais sa réaction fut surprenante.

« Je sais...Brittany m'a tout dit. Elle a vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le vestiaire des Cheerios.

« alors tu me crois maintenant...je ne veux pas qu'on détruise Quinn mais il faut l'aider, alerter quelqu'un.

« je suis d'accord. » dit Puck

« pas moi. » dit Santana avant d'ajouter « je n'aiderai pas une personne comme ça je suis désolée mais c'est totalement au dessus de mes forces.

« pourquoi ?

« c'est mon passé...mon histoire.

« Santana ! Est ce que ça un rapport avec le secret que tu me cache depuis si longtemps et que tu ne te sens pas prête à dire ?

« oui...seules Brittany et Quinn le savent ! C'est humiliant.

« est-ce que Quinn t'as aussi fait ça ? » demanda innocemment Rachel.

« non...Quinn ne m'a jamais touchée.

« quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Santana dit nous !

« promettez moi, de ne le dire à personne...

J'avais 14 ans, lorsqu'on avait 14 ans à Lima Heights, on perdait sa virginité, on devenait des femmes, certaines même, se faisaient payer pour ça. Toutes les filles avaient des mini jupes et des hauts très courts, certaines étaient même enceintes...moi je n'était pas comme ces filles là on m'appelait ''la grosse'', j'étais petite de taille, et si on pensait que j'avais des seins s'était en réalité seulement de la graisse, j'avais des cheveux très longs et emmêlés, j'avais la figure toute grise parce que je jouait à traîner dans les égouts avec les garçons du quartier...j'étais un garçon manqué.

Je détestait de plus en plus les filles là-bas, elles étaient vulgaires, bruyantes...et me promener dans les rues était devenu de plus en plus pénible, les insultes sur mon physique coulaient à flots et les seuls moment ou je n'avais pas honte de moi c'était lorsque j'étais avec Quinn.

Seulement un jour lorsque je rentrait chez moi, une bande de filles très connues dans le quartier me barrèrent le chemin, j'étais intimidée bien sur, je connaissait la réputation de ces filles pour être de vraies garces sans pitié, et elles n'ont pas eu de pitié pour moi.

Elles étaient quatre...ou cinq je sais plus et elles m'ont traînées de force dans la salle de bain de l'une d'elle...

_**Flashback**_

_« Alors comme ça tu as eu 14 ans ! _

_« oui..._

_« tu es une femme maintenant. _

_« il me semble. _

_« non tu crois être une femme Lopez mais tu ne l'es pas. _

_« je...je m'en fiche de toute façon. »_

_La latina commençait à prendre son air de dure à cuire, brandissant les poings face à ses ennemies. Mais ce fut inutile. _

_« tes postures de ninja ne nous font pas peur grosse baleine. Nous on a des armes. _

_« qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Je vois pas pourquoi je suis dans ta sale de bain !_

_« mais c'est parce qu'on va t'aider à devenir une femme Santana...ça va te paraître un peu fort mais un jour tu nous remerciera. _

_**Retour au présent**_

« Et ensuite elle m'ont déshabillée...et...je vous rassure c'est pas allé jusqu'au viol...c'était juste complètement humiliant !

« oh San...comment t'as pu vivre avec ça ?

« c'est Quinn qui m'a aidée, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas cru à l'histoire de Rachel...quand Quinn l'a su elle a tout fait pour que je me sente bien dans ma peau, elle m'a aidé à perdre du poids, et elle m'a relooké, à la rentrée au lycée elle m'a formée pour rentrer dans les Cheerios et j'ai acquis ma confiance perdue et ma popularité grâce à elle...je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi immonde à Rachel...je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru...

« mais Quinn n'est pas aussi méchante que ces filles...elles...voulaient seulement t'humilier. Quinn veut autre chose de moi.

« non Rachel...je sais que Quinn est ma meilleure amie mais c'est mal elle ne mérite pas qu'on l'aide.

« on ne peut pas laisser des gens comme Quinn sans aide...c'est comme ça qu'elle finira mal.

« c'est déjà trop tard pour elle, je ne veux plus jamais la voir !

« tout ça prend de trop grosses proportions.

« on est complètement dans la merde.

« non Quinn est dans la merde...pas nous, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'aie mentie ! »

* * *

_Le lendemain Rachel retourna au lycée, anxieuse. La veille avait été vraiment bizarre, c'était digne d'un scénario d'un film macabre. L'histoire de Santana avait vraiment attristé Rachel, et elle admirait le courage de la latina de ne pas être tombée dans la dépression ou une phobie de l'extérieur. Puck lui tentait d'aider tout le monde mais se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. Quel était le problème de Quinn ? _

_Rachel avançait à petit pas vers son casier, il était situé juste à côté de celui de Quinn et c'était vraiment compliqué de s'y rendre, la brunette y déposa ses affaires mais elle tomba nez à nez avec la blonde et sursauta. _

« je suis vraiment désolée pour hier Rachel...je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais je n'était pas moi même...la perte de sang m'avait complètement fait tourner la tête et je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais... »

_Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Santana arriva et sauta au visage de Quinn en hurlant _« comment t'as pu me mentir ?! »

_Ok la blonde était vraiment fichue. Santana ne s'arrêtait pas, et elle se mit à pleurer, Quinn aussi et Rachel n'en était pas loin. Puck arriva en courant pour séparer les deux filles. Et Santana ajouta une dernière phrase_ « t'es complètement tarée, tu mérites de crever. »_ et elle partit en claquant des pieds, furieuse, Rachel et Puck lui coururent après tandis que Quinn resta au milieu du couloir sous les moqueries des autres lycéen. Elle avait une douleur atroce dans le ventre. _

_La journée continua et Quinn quitta la moitié des cours prétextant être malade. Les cours se passèrent assez normalement même si le sujet de conversation principal de Puck Santana et Rachel restait Quinn, chacun avait un avis différent sur la situation, Santana voulait la détruire, Puck voulait l'aider et Rachel voulait comprendre._

* * *

_Il était 16h, Rachel n'avait plus cours mais devait attendre l'entraînement des Cheerios avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Santana et Puck étaient rentrés chez eux, donc elle passait son temps seule à la bibliothèque. _

_Elle lisait tranquillement un livre lorsqu'elle sentie une présence en face d'elle. Elle baissa le bouquin et leva les yeux vers la personne en question. C'était un garçon, il avait des cheveux châtains frisés et des yeux clairs, il paraissait plus vieux qu'elle. _

« bonjour, je m'appelle Jesse.

« bon-bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry.

« je sais, tu es une incroyable chanteuse Rachel, j'ai vu tes vidéos de chants sur myspace.

« j'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé le compte après les insultes que j'avais reçu...

« en fait elles ont atterries sur YouTube et tu as un succès fou !

« oh...c'est une bonne chose je suppose ?

« carrément ! Ta reprise de My Man de Barbra Streisand va bientôt atteindre le million de vues ! C'est dingue !

« donc...donc les gens trouvent que j'ai du talent ?

« mais oui ! »

_La brune sauta de joie et sauta dans les bras de Jesse qu'elle connaissait à peine, avant de se mettre à rougir et de s'excuser._

« haha tu es plutôt extravertie à ce que je vois. T'es cool Rachel !

« je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...mais j'ai tellement peu confiance en moi et ma vie est nulle en ce moment alors ce que tu m'as dit m'a remplie de bonheur.

« et bien j'en suis très heureux !

« tu es à McKinley ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

« c'est normal, je suis arrivé Lundi, je viens d'emménager à Lima.

« tu habitais où avant ?

« à Chicago. »

_Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur conversation et se trouvèrent pleins de points communs et Rachel ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise en compagnie d'un garçon._

* * *

_Elle rentra chez elle vers 21h, ses pères étaient devant la télé et lui dirent que son plat était dans le micro-onde. Elle réchauffa son assiette et vint s'installer avec eux._

« comment s'est passé ta journée ma chérie ?

« bien...j'ai fait la connaissance d'un nouvel élève, Jesse, il est en dernière année et il est passionné de musique.

« c'est une bonne chose, ça t'éloignera un peu de Quinn Fabray.

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

« écoute Rachel...nous avons entendu ta conversation avec Noah Puckerman dans ta chambre l'autre jour à la base ton autre père était allé écouter à la porte pour s'assurer que vous n'étiez pas en train de...de copuler » Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son papa Hiram d'un air méprisant. Puis il continua « mais lorsque nous avons apprit ce que Quinn Fabray t'avais fait cela nous a alerter.

« alors hier après-midi nous sommes allé voir ses parents et-

« oh mon Dieu mais comment vous avez pu faire une chose pareille ? Ça va la détruire !

« elle a faillit te détruire aussi Rachel !

« mais non non elle a juste besoin d'aide ! Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ça !

« tu as le syndrome de Stockholm ma chérie...tu es en train d'avoir de la compassion et de l'amour pour ton agresseur.

« elle ne m'a pas agressée ! J'ai dit une fois qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre avec moi et ça a prit des proportions énormes ! Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin.

« ce n'est pas de ta faute Rachel ! Quinn est malade et on doit l'éloigner le plus possible de toi, et nous avons alerter ses parents pour lui venir en aide.

« vous avez tord sur toute la ligne. Je dois aller voir Quinn.

« non Rachel tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison !

« je vous en prie, je sais que Quinn est en danger...

* * *

**[pensées de Quinn]**

_**Il l'a fait. Il m'a encore tabassée comme un vulgaire animal. Mon père. Cet homme que j'ai tant admiré étant enfant. Celui qui me paraissait si grand, si fort et bien il a utilisé sa force pour me détruire, physiquement et moralement. J'avais seulement douze ans la première fois, il m'avait vu embrasser un garçon au parc, quand j'étais rentrée chez moi il m'avait tabassé et il m'avait traitée de traînée. Ma mère elle n'avait pas bougé. Les gifles et les coups de poings étaient de plus en plus fréquents chez moi. Mais lorsque messieurs Berry on décidés de prendre la défense de leur fille, personne ne m'est venu en aide. Ce soir la il m'a frappé plus fort que les autres jours, il a pété le miroir de la salle de bain et un bout de verre m'a tranché le ventre. J'ai complètement disjoncté. J'ai tout mit sur le dos de Rachel, tout étais parti d'elle. Je me suis accroché a elle, j'avais besoin de l'avoir seulement pour moi, j'avais ce manque d'affection qui me pesait et Rachel était mon échappatoire. Seulement je suis allée trop loin, je me suis perdue dans ma propre satisfaction sans penser à Rachel. Aujourd'hui tout le monde pense que je suis folle, une détraquée sexuelle alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était de l'affection, un contact humain. Il fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'une fille qui est complètement effrayée par moi. Lorsque j'ai évoqué le fait que j'avais des sentiments envers Rachel à ma mère et que j'étais attirée en général par le sexe féminin elle m'a juste dit que c'était passager et que Dieu avait créer l'amour avec un homme et une femme, que c'était juste mon esprit d'adolescente, que ça n'existait pas. **_

_**Donc mon amour envers Rachel est inexistant ? Je suis complètement dingue en plus d'être dingue d'elle. C'est une obsession. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais c'est fini. Cette fois c'est terminé car je n'ai plus rien , plus personne et je dois partir. Quinn Fabray doit partir. Il le faut. **_

_La jeune adolescente ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble de sa salle de bain et en sorti une grande paire de ciseaux pointues. Elle allait le faire. C'était la fin. _

* * *

**Alors la je l'admet, si je n'était pas l'auteur de ce chapitre et que je l'avait lu je me serait dit la même chose que vous ''wtf c'est quoi cette fiction''. Oui j'aime bien les trucs un peu trash comme ça, en fait à la base le scénario de la fiction que je m'étais fait dans ma tête c'était juste une histoire d'amour un peu compliquée, sans trop de violence, mais finalement je me suis laissée tenter par quelque chose de plus dramatique. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. **

**Je vous rassure le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus léger.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera plus long car plus de dialogues) vous saurez ce qu'il est arrivé à Quinn et vous verrez que ça aura un impact sur la vie de Rachel. La relation de Rachel et Jesse avancera et Santana sera confrontée à une dure épreuve. Enfin bref je vous en dit pas plus et j'essaye de poster le prochain chapitre au plus vite. XOXO. **

**PS : **j'avais vraiment la flemme de corriger les fautes donc j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop.


End file.
